


what are we waiting for

by wearewhattheygrowbeyond



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Committed Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Baby, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearewhattheygrowbeyond/pseuds/wearewhattheygrowbeyond
Summary: Rey and Ben have just moved back home and are adjusting to their new lives with new jobs and a new house while also (eventually) planning their wedding. While life is busy and chaotic, Rey wants nothing more than to be a mother. However, the struggle to reach that goal is excruciating. Meanwhile, Ben has a high-functioning anxiety disorder and his adopted brother Poe is damn near an expert in calming him down. Guaranteed HEA - I love Reylo too much.





	1. straight into your arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. Be gentle. The title comes from the song What Are We Waiting For by Leslie Odom Jr. ft. Nicolette Robinson.

Rey turned the key in the lock until she heard the tell-tale click. She pushed the door open, hoping to see Ben grading papers on the couch.

"Ben? Hon, you home?" She called out into the dark house, switching on a few lamps as she made her way to the bedroom.

"Back here!" She found him carefully laying out his wardrobe for the following day and double checking his bag for everything he needed. He hummed contentedly when all was right and turned his attention to her.  
"Hey, beautiful. How was your day?" He wrapped her in a crushing hug, bending down to nuzzle into her hair.

"Good... I'm... Um... I realized something today." She said quietly, pulling away slightly from his grasp.

"Yeah? What was that?" He tucked some fly away stands behind her ear as she worried the corner of her lip.

"I think I might be pregnant." She breathed out quickly, lest she lose her nerve.

Ben went stock still. He nearly whispered, "I thought your doctor said..."

"Yeah, she did, but hear me out. I've been nauseous off and on, I'm tired, I'm kind of achy in all the places you'd expect. And I'm a week and a half late."

"Okay, do you want to test?"

"I don't know, Ben. What if it's positive? We've got so much going on right now would a baby really be a great idea here?"

"Honey. We'll handle it. We've handled everything else."

"Ben..." Her voice got smaller, tinnier. "What if it's negative?"

"Then we'll just have to be patient. Your doctor has told us it would be difficult to get pregnant with your history so if it isn't this time, that's okay. We're in no rush here, sweetheart."

"I know, but Ben... I..."

"Go. Test," he lightly pushed her towards the attached en suite bathroom. "I'll be right here. Positive, negative, we'll be okay."

"Okay." Rey disappeared into the bathroom retrieving the test from her drawer. She had this down. Ever since the first test she'd shakily taken.

 

\---

 

It was her last finals week before she would officially be in her senior year of college, over a year ago now. She had sequestered herself in the girls' bathroom of the engineering wing, her best friend Rose dutifully waiting outside the stall. "What's it say, Rey-Rey?"

"Well give it a minute, Rose!"

"I can't help it if I'm excited!" she had giggled. "You and Professor Solo are just so cute!"

“Okay, I've known Ben since first grade and I will never get used to him being called a professor."

"Yeah, but I can't exactly call my Brit Lit TA 'Big Ben', can I?"

"Oh, please do. I would kill to see that reaction." Rey chuckled as she walked out of the stall, handing the test off to Rose. She went to wash her hands at the sink and held up one finger her, sighing "One more minute."

"What do you want it to be?" Rose asked carefully.

"Honestly? I don't know."

 

\---

 

Rey turned the test over in her hands, reminiscing about the first time she'd done this.

She huffed out the breath she'd been holding.

One line.

It's this confounding little mix of relief and devastation. There's relief because this isn't the right time - they're busy, their lives are in a constant state of upheaval with Ben finishing his doctorate, settling into their new house, finally getting married next summer, her starting out her dream career with their fathers. But there's this undeniable, deep devastation in the knowledge that maybe this could have been the right time. That, somehow, this could have played out differently... That their lives could have changed so tremendously, wonderfully, chaotically, but they haven't yet.

And it hurt. It hurt more than she ever thought it would. Because in the back of her mind, there's a small, but devilishly insistent voice that echoes, "What if it NEVER happens?"

_My God. What if it never happens?_

Rey couldn't hold it back anymore and she's crying while clutching what feels like the hundredth stick she's peed on and there's only. one. line.  
Ben waited as patiently as he could outside the bathroom door. He tentatively knocked and barely whispered her name. "Everything okay in there?"

She didn't even bother drying her tears. She didn't wipe away the wet trails of mascara from her cheeks.

She threw open the door and gracelessly heaved herself at the warm wall of Ben and just sobbed. His arms encased her and she felt at home. She inhaled his scent, all warm spice, and coffee, and him. She shuddered out a breath and he dropped a kiss into the crown of her hair. He extricated the test from her grasp and grunted a "hmmph" in response.

"We're okay, Rey. It's just not time yet."

"I know," she sighed. "I know," she repeated, sounding a little more sure of herself. "But, Ben, what if we can't have kids? What if it's just you and me forever?"

"Well, first off, you and me forever sounds fucking perfect. But, you're meant to be a mother, Rey. You have all this love in your heart and we'll have kids. I'm sure of it. We'll do surrogacy, yeah? Or adopt. Hell, foster care is always looking for people to help out. Whatever you want to do, we'll do it. I don't know if I've got the temperament for being a dad, but I know you'll more than make up for any ways I could mess up our kid."

"Oh stop. You'll be a great dad, Ben. Don't underestimate yourself. You got me to love you, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I just had to feed you..." he teased.

"Okay, that's unfair. You know the way to my heart is through my stomach," she laughed. And when she smiled, her eyes lit up. Not as brightly as usual, but he could see the light in them. She took the test back and tossed the white and blue stick in the trash and came back to hug him again.

"There's that smile." Ben couldn't resist and he kissed her again. This time not neglecting to pour all his love into the action. His tongue slotted over her bottom lip and she granted him access, moaning into his mouth. The kiss lasted minutes, maybe hours, but when he pulled away, they were both breathless.

"You know I love you, right? Forever?"

"Forever," she agreed, drawing her hand over her face to remove any traces of cried-away make-up. "I need pizza. And wine. Maybe some chocolate," she ordered, walking towards the living room.

She was coming back to herself and he chuckled at her bossy, but oddly endearing tone. "I'm calling Maz's now. Meatlover's okay?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"With extra mushrooms! And don’t say a word to Mom if she happens to be in tonight," she called from the other side of the house. She picked out a comedy from the endless rows of DVDs lining their walls and plopped down onto the couch, cocooning herself in the thick blanket that still smelled like Ben from his late-night gaming sessions with Poe. They had just unpacked the living room yesterday and she couldn’t be more grateful.

"I paid extra for delivery. I hope you don't mind, but I don't feel like going out and, honestly, your mother scares the daylights out of me sometimes with her I-know-you’re-up-something glare," Ben said as he fell into what had been mutually agreed upon as his side of the couch. "Come here, would you? I need to hold you," his eyes begged her to go to him and she glimpsed a touch of sadness in them. Like if the wind blew just right, he'd be a crying mess on the floor.

She acquiesced and laid her head against his chest. "I'm sorry if this was a lot tonight. I know you've got more important things on your mind like your thesis and unpacking our house and marking papers."

His tone changed immediately. His body tensed, too. "Rey. No," he said sternly, leaving no room for interpretation. "You are the most important thing. You. Just you, that's it. Not my job, not my thesis, not family drama, only you, Rey. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," she clipped lightly, mock saluting him.

"Oh, now you're asking for it." He flipped their bodies so that she was under him, the movie on the screen all but forgotten. He tickled her sides and the place where her ass met her thighs until she screamed out and begged for mercy.

"Okay! Okay!" she laughed out breathily. "You win!"

"Say it, Rey." He said somewhat seriously, a grin still playing at his lips.

"I don't know what you mean, Ben." Rey flippantly responded, giving him her coyest smile.

"Reyna."

"Benjamin."

He held up his hands to tickle her again, a faint smirk tilting his face, but the doorbell rang out. "Saved by the bell," he quipped.

She padded to the kitchen to retrieve the wine and glasses and plates while Ben paid for their dinner.  
When she returned, they readjusted themselves on the couch and ate in relative silence, watching the movie she had selected.

She made it maybe halfway through before her eyelids became so heavy she could barely keep them open.

"Bed, little one," Ben remarked as he turned off the TV and cleared the dishes away.

Rey yawned rather loudly and tried to stand up. Sleep drunk as she was, she wobbled on her feet and Ben was at her side in a second. He picked her up as if she weighed nothing and carried her to their bedroom. If she would have been more with it, she would have made a smart-ass comment about him bridal carrying her. As she was, she only whimpered when he laid her in bed and brushed her hair away from her face before pressing chaste kisses along her cheekbones and forehead. "Goodnight, sweetheart," he rasped, "God, I love you."

"Mmmm love you too, Ben," Rey managed to slur out.

"Sleep. Tomorrow is a new day."

Rey was already snoring softly and Ben meandered back to the couch. He clicked on the gaming system and plugged in his headphones, careful to adjust the volumes to avoid waking Rey.

He clicked a few times before Poe's screen name came up, "CommanderDamnSon is online!" the tv chimed.

_When is he not?_

"Hey, Benny Boy! How's everything at homestead Solo?" Poe's smooth voice boomed through the headset.

"Ugggghhhh," Ben groaned.

"That bad, buddy?"

"Just been a long day. Rey thought she was pregnant. Test was negative."

"Shit. I don't... I don't know what I need to say here, Solo." Poe's voice changed from playful to empathetic in a heartbeat.

Ben let himself feel the emotions, the sadness, the ache of what might have been, the pain he saw in Rey's eyes, and he cried. He sobbed into his hands, his palms pressing hard against his eyes.

"Ben? Have you... Have you...um... talked to Rey?"

He took a shaky breath before responding, forcing his voice to level out. "Yes and no. It didn't feel right subjecting her to my emotional baggage and shit when she's got enough to deal with. I mean, she's starting out in a new job. I'm nearly done with the doctoral program, which has been hell for her with the amount of stress I’m under. We’re finally settling into our new house. This isn't the first test she's taken and she's so dejected when the results come back negative. I don't want to add to the heartache here."

"Yeah, but don't you think she deserves to know your side of things?"

Ben thought about it for a second. "You're not wrong, Dameron."

"Never am, Solo."

Ben huffed out a laugh at that. He cleared his throat and wiped his eyes on the collar of his shirt. "I just need to blow shit up. Sooner, the better.”

"You got it. Some next level boss fights sound okay?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

They played for hours with no more words needing to be spoken between them. The violence was cathartic. Ben took out all his repressed emotional turmoil and killed boss after boss, violently pressing the keys and beating Poe's record in the process.

"Fuck, Solo. Remind me not to piss you off."

Ben laughed. "Speaking of pissed off... How’s Dad?”

“Christ, your segues suck!” Poe chuckled with his brother for a full minute before finally answering. “He’s fine, honestly. He’s been doing less mechanic work at the hangar. More of the flight instructing, which seems to suit him oddly enough. We all eat lunch together a lot, me, Chewie, Rey-Rey, and Dad. You should talk to him more, you know.”

“I know, but we just don’t get along and that segue was spot on, you know it. One of us is always pissed off in the other’s presence.”

“Makes Christmas fun,” Poe commented lightheartedly.

“Ah, shit. It's like two a.m. I've gotta go to bed. Unlike some people, I have work in the morning."

"Excuse you, but I do work in the morning."

"You basically work in your pajamas, and don’t go in until like noon," Ben deadpanned.

Poe laughed. "You wish you had my cushy job. And I’ll have you know my flight suit is far from pajamas. That’s just insulting."

"Sure, sure. I'm going to be dead in the morning. Say hi to Finn for me and Rey."

“Of course. Give Rey-Rey our love.”

"I will," Ben promised. Ben crawled under the blankets and curled around Rey. He was asleep in an instant, dreaming peacefully of a child with Rey's hazel eyes and his dark hair.


	2. no need for dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long to post this! I got hired on at a school and spent my entire January/February adjusting to the newfound teacher life.

The months that followed were spent in relative normality. Rey put her engineering degree to good use, working herself hard every day, Ben busied himself with grading and writing his own paper. No more was mentioned about babies or pregnancies from either Rey or Ben as both were content to put the discussion off a little longer, focusing entirely on settling into their lives.

Finally, Christmas break rolled around, and they were granted a small reprieve from the monotony of their day-to-day routine.

Ben was just finishing playing the real-life Tetris game that was packing a Prius for a week-long visit with his and Rey’s families when Rey came ambling out of the house looking pale and feverish. “Ready for Christmas?” she smiled, but it looked far from genuine and Ben could tell just from how she was walking that she didn’t feel well.

“Sweetheart, are you still feeling sick?” Ben peeled off his glove and pushed Rey’s stocking cap up on her head. He put the back of his hand on her forehead. “You’re not hot, but you don’t look great, babe.”

“Oh, gee, thanks, hon. This has to be a stomach bug. I’m okay. We promised our parents we’d be staying there tonight to help prepare Christmas dinner tomorrow.”

“Yeah, that’s not happening. You’ve been throwing up off and on for what? Two weeks now?”

“Yeah,” she offered weakly, not even arguing with him in her usual fiery self.

“I vote we go to the doctor. Then, if they give us the all clear, we drive over to our parents. If not, we stay here until you feel well enough.”

“Ben, I’ve already taken vacation time. We can’t waste it.”

“We’re not ‘wasting it!’ Taking you to the damn clinic is not wasting vacation. I’d like to know that I can safely travel with you without you ruining the interior of the car.”

“I’ll go… if only to save our car from being ruined,” she gave him that same weak smile and he loaded them both into the car and set off for their usual clinic. However, when they arrived a notice typed up on festively over-bright red paper alerted them to the fact that the office was closed for the holidays and would resume normal hours the following week.

“Well… Reyna, how do you feel about an emergency room visit?”

“No fucking way, Ben Solo. I hate the ER; it’s a cesspool of bacteria and I’m not even that sick!”

“Throwing up for two weeks is NOT normal. We need to get you checked out. Please, baby, for me, will you go to the hospital?” He gave her his best puppy dog eyes, his bottom lip even trembling slightly.

“Fine! Fine, Ben, let’s go to the hospital,” she crawled back into the passenger seat and sipped on her bottle of water, trying to stay hydrated until the next bout of sickness hit. She made it all the way to the hospital parking lot before effectively losing all the water she’d been sipping so carefully onto the asphalt.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Ben cooed as he held her hair back and rubbed soothing circles on her lower back.

\---

After they had been settled into the small room and Rey hooked up to the appropriate monitors, a doctor peaked her head around the corner of the curtains holding her chart in her hands. “Good morning, Miss Jaksen. I’m Dr. Connix,” she greeted as she shook Rey and Ben’s hands. “I understand you’re not feeling so well?”

“Uh, yeah. I’ve been throwing up pretty consistently for a while.” Ben brought her hand to his lips and pressed a light kiss on her knuckles.

“It’s been two weeks,” he added quietly. “And we wouldn’t have bothered with the hospital, but our usual clinic was closed for the holidays.”

“Alright, Miss Jaksen, let me take a look at your belly and do a quick exam.” Dr. Connix gingerly lifted up Rey’s shirt and tapped in a few places. She took out her stethoscope and listened to Rey’s heart and stomach. “Everything seems to be moving just fine. No obstructions or obvious inflammations, which is always a concern when people have been sick for a while. Your temp is normal, no fever. Any pain?”

“No. Some cramping before all this started, but I think that was just my period,” Rey commented.

“Is your period fairly regular, Miss Jaksen?” Dr. Connix asked as she took a seat on the stool in the corner and wheeled her way over to Rey’s bedside.

“It is now. Wasn’t when I was growing up.”

“I see,” the doctor made notes in Rey’s chart as she ticked off boxes and wrote in the margins.  “And are you sexually active?” Ben’s ears were about the deepest shade of red that existed as he continued holding Rey’s hand and giving her reassuring looks.

“Yes…” Rey answered in a small voice, purposefully avoiding catching Ben or Dr. Connix’s stare.

“Sorry, I know that question is an embarrassing one,” she chortled as she continued making her way down the list of boxes. “I hate every time I have to answer it, too. Have you considered that you might be pregnant?”

“No!” Rey breathed out in a huff. “I’m pretty sure I just had my period maybe three weeks ago! There was cramping, bleeding, the whole bit. My doctors told me when I was a teenager that I wouldn’t be able to get pregnant very easily and that’s proven to be true.” Rey looked at Ben as she finished, and he only nodded his agreement.

“Why did they say that was?” her demeanor shifted from clinical physician to a caring, sympathetic woman with kind eyes. She grabbed Rey’s wrist probably to check her pulse, but Rey felt comforted and calmed by the gentle action.

“I was malnourished until I was about seven, when I was adopted from a group home in London. It had some… lasting effects,” she breathed out.

“I see. Well, I would like to run a pregnancy test just to rule it out. Do you think you could pee or do you need some water?”

“I’ll probably be okay.”  

“Bathroom’s just down the hall. There are sample cups on the shelf and directions on the wall. Holler for me if you need anything,” Dr. Connix stated as she unhooked Rey from the heart monitor and pulled back the curtain separating them from the other patients. She walked to the desk at the opposite end of the corridor as Rey weaved her way through nurses and patients to the bathroom. After she had filled the cup and placed it on the tray, writing her name in marker on the side as per the detailed instructions, she sat back on the toilet and stared at the cup blankly. There was no way she was pregnant… right? Yeah, no. She’d had her period only a few weeks ago and she knew it was a period; she had felt like utter shit. This test would be negative just like all the others she’d taken. She steeled herself and walked about to her bed, greeting the ever-dutiful Ben, who sat perched in a too-small chair by her bed scrolling through his phone, no doubt reading yet another article for his research, which he’d said was almost finished, thank God.

“I’m 100% positive that test is negative,” Rey asserted as she climbed back into the hard bed and crossed her legs under her. “Can’t they just test me for the flu and send me home with the vague advice to drink fluids and rest?”

“Gotta be thorough, sweetheart,” Ben remarked as he reached down and grabbed for her hand again. After all the years of knowing her, dating her, loving her, he never tired of holding her hand, of feeling her small, warm fingers interlacing with his own. “How are you feeling?”

“Honestly, not horrible at the moment. Just tired and kinda drained.”

“That’s understandable. I’m just hoping whatever they figure out, they give you something for the nausea and sickness, anything to help you not feel so bad.”

Just as Rey was about to answer, Dr. Connix came in with their results. “Well, Miss Jaksen, your test was positive. You are pregnant, which makes this nausea morning sickness.”

Rey stared at Dr. Connix. Ben stared at Rey. Neither of them breathed, blinked, or moved for a full minute.

“You said I’m pregnant?” Rey stared wide-eyed at the doctor who only smiled and nodded at her.

“Ben, she said I’m pregnant,” Rey looked to her fiancé who seemed to be in the process of scraping his jaw off the floor. “Ben? Honey?”

Within seconds he was out of his chair and hugging Rey so fiercely, yet with such care, she couldn’t help the huge smile that broke out on her face.

“I’m going to prescribe some Phenergan tablets and go ahead and give you your discharge paperwork. I would take one tablet before bed as they will make you drowsy, but they should help the nausea until you can get into your OB/GYN after the holidays. Of course, if you experience any changes, such as bleeding, uncontrollable vomiting, or severe cramping, please come back to the ER immediately. Do you have any questions, dear?”

Ben was still holding her but she managed to shake her head. Whatever nausea she had been feeling was replaced with pure joy at the fact that she and Ben were going to parents.

_ Holy shit, we’re going to be parents _ .

“Oh, my God, baby. I love you. I love you so much. You know that, right?” Ben was smattering kisses all over her forehead and the crown of her hair.

“I love you, too, Benny. We’re going to be parents,” she couldn’t help the break in her voice or the tears streaming freely down her cheeks. Ben kissed them away as he placed one hand gingerly on her stomach.


	3. overjoyed

Neither of them said a word as they made their way to the hospital pharmacy, hand-in-hand. Rey was smiling brightly and Ben had this pleased grin that made her want to kiss him for days.  _ I have a whole week of vacation, I just might do that.  _

After they had picked up her meds and were on the drive home, Rey was overcome with exhaustion.  She had taken one of the pills to keep the nausea away, hopefully so she and Ben could head over to his parents and start helping with Christmas dinner. However, as Ben tucked Rey snuggly back into their bed, he whispered once again that he loved her and was so happy, Rey realized they might not make it to Christmas dinner. Ben whispered lowly that he was going to call over and tell their parents that they would be later than expected so no one would worry. He gave her one final kiss and headed to the living room to make a call.

While Rey slept off the effects of the meds, Ben dialed his brother, not quite ready to face his mother or father.

In between sounds of chomping, Ben heard his brother give a charismatic “YO!” in place of a proper greeting.

“Oh god, tell me you’re not eating Cheetos with chopsticks again. I can hear you munching.”

“Obviously, Benjamin, I am.” Poe ate another bite with amplified sound effects, ensuring that Ben heard every little crackle and crunch.

“But, why must you do it at eleven in the goddamn morning? And with chopsticks? What’s wrong with your fingers?”

“Uh because I’m fucking famished. I had breakfast hours ago and this is my midmorning snack. And I hate the dust that gets all over my keyboard if I use my… Actually, you know what? No. I am not justifying eating Cheetos the  _ correct  _ way to my imbecile of a brother. You called me, I answered, you berated me for eating chips... Was that the whole purpose of this call?”

Ben couldn’t hold it in anymore. “Rey’s pregnant,” he blurted out in a hoarse whisper.

Poe coughed, obviously choking. After a minute, he cleared his throat a final time and commented, “But I thought her docs when she was a kid said…”

“Yeah. They did.”

“And y’all haven’t been able to get pregnant for… like… ever,” Poe continued.

“Well, she is now. We actually just got home from the ER so, I mean, it’s for sure.”

“Oh my God, bro!” Poe sounded ecstatic and then the rest of Ben’s words seem to catch up with him. “Wait, did you say ER?”

“We thought she had the flu – she’s been sick non-stop for about two weeks. Turns out there’s a perfectly good reason for it. They gave her some anti-nausea meds and she passed out on the way home. We schedule her first appointment next week.”

“Dude, I am so excited for you guys! Little baby Reylos are going to be so damn cute! Have you called Mom yet?”

“No. I didn’t know who Rey would want to tell and when. I mean, we were supposed to come over today and we’re going to be late and  I just needed to talk to someone about all of this because holy shit I’m going to be a dad, Poe, and I mean, I’m freaking out like more than a little bit and I don’t entirely know what to do or what’s expected of–“

Poe could tell Ben’s anxiety was picking up by the breathless quality of his voice and how it was going up ever so slightly in pitch. “Ben, breathe. Deep breath in, deep breath out. You breathing, buddy?”

Ben took another deep breath, his palm pressed squarely against his chest. He managed monosyllabic sentences strung together to inform his brother that he hadn’t gone entirely catatonic, “Yes. Breathing.”

“Good. Keep deep breathing.” Ben could hear the sound the chip bag crumpling in the distance as he listened to Poe taking exaggerated breaths, encouraging Ben to follow his rhythm. “I’ve got you. Nothing bad is happening. You’re safe.” Poe repeated the mantra over and over. Ben let the words wash over him and kept taking a breath that fully expanded his lungs.

Poe had discovered this method of soothing Ben when they were children. Ben was always nervous and shy, the quintessentially quiet child. He was always in his own head, labeled ‘different’ from an early age. He was prone to panic attacks, brought on by seemingly innocuous events. They would be at a park or in the middle of math class and Ben would begin feeling the tightening in his chest, his vision blurring, ambient sounds becoming suddenly overwhelming, his skin prickling. By the time they were fourteen, Ben just had to look at Poe and he knew what to do.    

“Got you.” Ben’s cue that the world was becoming a little less fuzzy, his voice less shaky than before.

“Better?”

“Much. Thank you. That hasn’t happened in a while.”

“You’re probably full of adrenaline from the ER trip and just worked yourself up,” Poe replied sincerely. “Now, listen, Ben. I know it’s new and unexpected and a humongous change, but there is nothing you and Rey can’t do together. You two have got this. I mean that. And I’m here to help however I can. Including talking my hulk of a brother down when his anxiety is trying to kick his ass.”

“Seriously, thank you, Poe. You know I love you, brother.”

“Yeah, yeah. I totally call being the cool Uncle.”

Ben chuckled, “Poe, you’re the only Uncle.”

“Uh, you forgetting somebody?”

“Technically, he’s not an uncle. You haven’t put a ring on it yet,” Ben couldn’t help the smirk that was all over his face.

“Oh, my God! I’m hanging up! You’re tag-teaming with Mom. She was on me about this just last night, I swear.”

“Two great minds…” Ben deadpanned.

“You’re infuriating. And for your information…” he hushed his voice to a whisper, “I’m planning on proposing on NYE. Don’t. Say. A. Word.”

“Poe, that’s amazing. I bet you’re really excited!”

“I am. And congratulations. I’m really happy for you and Rey-Rey. I’ll tell Mom you’ve been delayed. Are you still planning on coming over today?”

“I think we’ll just head over in the morning. The meds make Rey kind of groggy, but I don’t foresee a car ride going well without them. Hey, thank you, again, Poe, for everything. Can I ask you one more favor?”

“Shoot.”

“Don’t tell Mom until Rey’s ready.”

“Not my news to tell, bro.”

“Thanks. And I won’t tell her about your proposal plans. I’ll let you get back to chopsticks and Cheetos. Love you.”

“You know it.”

Ben plugged his phone in and set the ringer to silent. He crawled into bed with Rey and pulled the covers up to his ears. He looked over at his beautiful fiancée; she looked so serene and calm as she slept. Ben tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and let his hand drift to her abdomen, to the baby,  _ their _ baby. He could do this,  _ they _ could do this because they weren’t alone.


	4. it's anybody's spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the bitter cold we've had this week and a winter storm headed my way this weekend, enjoy a bit of spring with my favorite love birds.

Ben and Rey managed not to spill the proverbial beans over Christmas. Or over New Years. Which was an amazing accomplishment considering the combined meddling abilities of their mothers and Rose’s ability to sniff out a secret. Poe and Finn’s New Year’s Eve engagement provided a nice distraction for the family and Rey and Ben breathed a sigh of relief that no one was looking too closely at their shared glances and not-so-subtle smiles.

They liked living in their little bubble of bliss. Every night, Rey would come home exhausted from work and Ben would kiss her so gently and fully that she’d feel weak in the knees. Then he’d kneel and kiss her flat belly and tell the baby all sorts of wonderful things. Rey loved listening to him fall in love with their child; she felt like she was falling deeper in love with him with every passing day.

They had been to a handful of doctor’s appointments already. Through each one Ben sat right by Rey and squeezed her hand tightly, as if she was all that tethered him to the ground. Rey’s doctor was bright and effervescent and made sure to answer every question they had. Ben had taken to jotting down notes before, during, and after each of the appointments just so he wouldn’t miss anything. Dr. Holdo, who insisted on being called Amilyn, while cheerful was not one to sugarcoat any information she gave them. At their first appointment, she had told Rey that her previous malnourishment could affect the pregnancy, but if she made it to the second trimester the likelihood of miscarriage was significantly decreased. Ben and Rey agreed not to mention anything to their parents until then. They swore Poe to secrecy, which nearly killed the poor man.

Finally, winter started thawing and spring began to emerge. March rolled around and with it Rey’s second trimester. New life was everywhere. The trees were gaining new leaves, flowers were blooming, and the grass was a beautiful shade of emerald. Rey and Ben decided now was the perfect time to tell their parents that they would soon be grandparents. Ben had just submitted his thesis for review and they had called their parents together for a celebration.

\--

Rey was standing in front of the long mirror by their bedside trying to decide if the baby bump was obvious or not.  Ben came up behind her and wound his arms around her middle. He breathed in her hair and kissed the side of her neck.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” he whispered, catching her eyes in the mirror.

“I think they’re going to know the second they see me,” Rey huffed as she pulled on her shirt again, trying to stretch it out just a  _ little  _ more in a failed attempt to get it to disguise the belly that had seemingly appeared overnight.

“Baby, so what? We’re telling them today anyway. Our little bean just has perfect timing that’s all.”

“I swear, this wasn’t here when I went to bed,” she grumbled frustratingly as she ran her hands over his which were placed gingerly on her bump.

“Well, I think it’s hot,” Ben sighed as he nibbled on her earlobe.

The doorbell rang and Ben groaned his displeasure.

“Think they’ll notice if we don’t answer right away?” Ben asked in a husky voice slipping a hand under her shirt to caress the underside of her breast.

“Uh, yes. They will.  _ You  _ will just have to wait.”

“I hate them. Let’s send them away,” Ben grumbled as he struggled to pull himself away from his fiancée.

“No way, big guy. I’m obviously not going to be able to keep this kid a secret much longer thanks to your giant genes. So let’s go answer the door and get this show on the road!” she smiled cheerily at him and he wanted to remember that moment forever. She looked so perfect with her hair tied up in a messy bun, her eyes crinkled with laughter, her cheeks a perfect shade of red, and her smile lighting up the entire room. No, not just the room, she could light up the entire city. God, he was lucky.

Ben hadn’t stopped thinking that since he found her in third grade. She was just this girl his Uncle Chewie and Aunt Maz had adopted from England around the same time that his parents had finalized their adoption of his brother Poe. Ben had expected her to be shy and scared, but she was this undeniable bundle of energy, full of life, and not frightened by anything, least of all a moody eight-year-old. She was two years his junior, but she was his match in every way. She was sharp as a tack and always had a witty retort for everything he said. His parents had made him promise he’d show her around on the first day of school, take care of her, make sure she made friends. Ben and Poe walked her to school and when they got to the front steps, she reached over and grabbed his hand. Ben had always shied away from physical contact, but with her, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. He walked her up to her new classroom, bidding Poe a quick, “See you in class!” As she met her new teacher and got acquainted with a few of her classmates, she let go of his hand and gave him the biggest smile he’d ever seen. He knew in that moment, that he’d do anything to make that girl smile at him like that for the rest of his life.

She was smiling just like that now and Ben knew he was an absolute goner for this woman who would be his wife, who was carrying his child. He followed her to the front door where the loud horde that was their parents stood waiting. 

“Took ya long enough, kids,” Maz snickered as they walked through the house.

They had barely made their way to the kitchen, when Rey couldn’t contain her joy any longer. She grabbed onto Ben’s bicep and explained to their parents why they were really there. 

“I know you all think that this brunch is to celebrate Ben, and part of it is that. Congratulations, honey.” She paused long enough to plant a quick peck on his cheek before continuing, “But Ben and I have some big news.” She looked up at him and he took that as his cue to chime in.

“We’re pregnant,” Ben beamed as he looked at Rey who was grinning right back at him.

There was a loud chorus of “Congratulations!” and “I knew it!” from their parents before they were swept into a massive hug.

Maz placed her hands on Rey’s belly and gasped. “My, oh my, you’ve already popped! How far along are you exactly?”

“We just hit the second trimester mark last week.”

“We’re so happy for you both! Maz and I had our suspicions at the holidays when you two couldn’t wipe the goofy grins off your faces. I knew it wasn’t just excitement for your brother. Han, didn’t I tell you it wasn’t just about Poe?”

“You’re always right, your worshipfulness. I’ve never said any different,” Han snarked.

“Why didn’t you tell us sooner, Rey?”  Maz asked. “We would’ve been supportive of you, you know that, right?”

“Of course, Mom! It didn’t have anything to do with that,” Rey answered quietly.

“Well, with Rey’s history, our doctor advised us to wait until after the second trimester to make any big announcements.” Ben divulged after Rey looked to him to continue. “She and the baby are doing great, though, and we really couldn’t be more excited,” he finished, pulling Rey to his side. She craned her head upwards and they met for a soft, sweet kiss. 

“Of course not! Oh, I’m going to be a Grandma! Han! We’re going to be grandparents!” Leia continuously struck Han on his arm as she squealed each word.

“Ow, Princess! That smarts!” he grumbled, rubbing at the spot that would surely bruise.

“When are ya due, kiddo?” Chewie asked as he pulled her away from Ben and hugged his daughter as tightly as he could.

“You’re going to laugh, Daddy.”

“Is it my birthday?” he smiled.

“Nope! I’m due on Labor Day.”

“Reyna,” he huffed. “You’re joking!” he looked down at her and she just shook her head, smiling up at the man who raised her.

“Oh! That’s the best thing I’ve ever heard!” he chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

“You kids really do have the best timing!” Han added, belly laughing.

Leia, Rey, and Maz disappeared into the living room to talk about “things you boys wouldn’t be interested in,” Leia had called as she led the trio of girls away.

“Congrats, kid,” Han said gruffly as he pat Ben on the shoulder. “You’ve got a lot to look forward to, son. It won’t be easy, but it’ll be worth it. You definitely were.”

“Thanks, Dad. I really appreciate that.”

“Congrats, Ben,” Chewie bellowed as he pulled Ben into a bear hug. “I can tell you and Rey are very happy.”

“Thanks, Uncle Chewie. We really are.”

\--

“So how have you been? I want to know everything. Is Ben taking good care of you? I’ll kick his ass if he isn’t.”

“Leia, we’re fine. I promise,” Rey chuckled. “Ben has been nothing short of a saint. The morning sickness was horrible at first, but we seem to be over the worst of that now. Just this morning, I woke up to a whole new body and truthfully, I don’t quite know what to feel about it. Ben is so supportive, and, I mean, this is everything I’ve ever wanted, but it’s kind of overwhelming at times, y’know?” Tears started to prick behind her eyes and she slumped herself onto the couch. She ran her hands over her face and looked up at her mother.

“Were you ever overwhelmed with me?”

“Sweetheart, when your father and I adopted you, I had no idea what I was doing. But you figure it out a day at a time. I was never pregnant, but I think the same concept applies here. Enjoy every little moment you can because this experience will all be over before you know it and then you’ll be sitting in your child’s house having this same conversation. My God, how time flies!” Maz sat down next to her daughter and squeezed her shoulders gently. “I love you and I am so proud of all that you’ve accomplished. Get ready for the ride of your life, dear girl.”

Leia sat on the opposite side of Rey and grabbed her knee. “I second that sentiment. Rey, you and Ben will never have it all figured out, but that’s the beauty of it. All the mistakes you make along the way teach you a new lesson. The trick is to be open to learning them.”

“I don’t know what we’d do without you guys,” Rey said, leaning back into the couch and effectively into Maz and Leia’s arms.

“So, I know you were waiting for Ben to finish his doctorate program before you got married… so are we still planning a wedding for this summer?” Leia asked cautiously.

“Yes. I did have to send my dress back and I’m going to have to find something belly-friendly; I’ll be six months pregnant by then! Who knows how big I’ll be!”

“Well, we can go shopping and see what we can find. Leia and I will sort out all the details to make it a little easier on you. You need to worry about growing my grandchild.” Maz laid a hand on Rey’s belly and Rey smiled.

“I love you, Mom.”

“Oh, Rey girl, I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm always looking to improve so comments are much appreciated.


End file.
